Two Tales
by AlexaAnonymous
Summary: As the Fourth Shinobi War continues, two kunoichi share their stories of how Naruto and his late master's, Jiraiya's, book, "Tale of a Gutsy Ninja", changed more lives than even Pervy Sage imagined. Pre War & during. Original Characters! Please R&R greatly appreciated! ShikaIno , SasuSaku , NaruHina , ItaOC , KakaAnko , NejiTen , PainKonan
1. Prologue

**This is my first story ever and it will most likely be the longest. Anyway, this is a disclaimer that I do not by any means own the Naruto characters used in this story. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and its characters. I own the character Hyuga Amu. My friend owns the characters Uchiha Kirara and Uchiha Kiyoto. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

Prologue: War's First Night

I was so tired. It had felt like centuries since I had regained control of my body again. As I fluttered my eyes open I met a really bright light shining from the top of the tent. My eyes burned so much! I guess I shouldn't have forced my eyes open. My vision, which was blurry and misted from the overuse of my ocular powers, was once again recovered to crystalline clarity. I moved my fingers first, trying to break the numbness. I felt my body jolt with life at the cracking sound they made. Slowly, I stretched out the other parts of my body that still felt numb. My toes, my legs, my arms, and finally, my neck. Little by little I started to feel my body coming back from the comatose state. They had all cracked pretty easily, so I assume I had been passed out for a long time. I could feel my head starting to hurt from the light.

"Are you awake, Kirara?" I heard a feminine voice ask from behind me. I had the initial assumption that it was an ally and that I was still on the battlefield, so I activated my Sharingan. I could never to be too careful, especially in these times. I turn my head to see Haruno Sakura looking at me with concern.

"Deactivate your Sharingan. Your eyes have been initially damaged from overuse, but thankfully, I was able to heal it. Don't use it now, it's a waste. Just rest and wait until Amu wakes up. Don't stress your eyes too much. It could be very dangerous to your sight." I heard the pinkette speak with authority in her voice. "Itachi," she breathed. Her tone had changed into something of unfriendliness, "be aware that an enemy is lurking around the compound, assassinating medical shinobi at random. If I found out you are the one behind it, don't doubt for a single minute that I'll have any trouble sending you back to the afterlife."

"I wasn't aware that there was an assassin in the compound." I breathed with a heavy sigh of exhaustion. Itachi's Sharingan turned to me with a look of attentiveness as he spoke. "I wasn't either. It's Zetsu's ability. He's able to manipulate any kind of chakra he absorbs. If he's absorbed the chakra of one of your allies, then he's disguised as that same shinobi. No one would suspect him."

My head lingered on the pillow, frustrated that even though I was resting, I still had to be on guard for a disguised enemy. My suspicions went to Itachi first, especially since he was resurrected to fight for them. Nagato had used his Rinne Tensei no Jutsu to bring back shinobi that had died as a result of the Akatsuki as a gift for Naruto. Of course, Itachi's person was restored to life on Sasuke's behalf. Konan of the Rain was also brought back to life as a gift to Nagato himself right before he was sealed by Itachi's Susann'o. As a result of his return to life, Itachi agreed to fight alongside the Allied Forces to end the masked man's plans of world destruction. _Well this sounds like one big child's story. _I mocked internally. Some part of me was hoping that it was a dream or I was dead somewhere in the battlefield, but I knew this is reality.

"Is Amu awake yet?" I sat up slowly, my spine cracking with every inch I rose. Itachi rushed to my side, forcing me back to lie down. "Don't get up yet. You both need to rest. Amu hasn't woken up yet, but I assume she will soon." I reluctantly laid back down and looked over at the little girl on the other table. "We need to get back to the front lines," I argued. However, I realized that visible external injuries and a passed out partner wasn't much of an argument against Uchiha Itachi.

"The two of you won't be going back to the front lines until your injuries and eyes are healed." I had felt the bandages over my arms, legs, head, and torso. I hadn't questioned Itachi's lack of injuries. I assumed it was an effect of Nagato's Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. However, the closer I examined his eyes, the more damaged they looked. They looked as if they weren't fully alive. However, I'm sure that if Sakura, Tsunade or Shizune examined and worked on his eyes that they'd be as good as new. But I still couldn't help but wonder how much he could actually see and I debated on calling Sakura back to take a look. "Kirara..."

My head turned to see the stubborn little girl finally waking up from her deep sleep. However, her eyes that contained her family's bloodline, Byakugan, were covered in bandages, rendering her unable to see. She seemed to look around before it occurred to her that her eyes were bandaged shut. Her fingers weakly touched the bandages and she gasped quietly._ Did she have a transplant!?_ I thought to myself in surprise. Itachi seemed amused enough as he moved to dig his nail under the bandage. With a quick snap, he broke the material in a nice line right down the contours of her nose. "Thank you, Itachi."

"Is Hyuuga Amu-sama here?" I looked over to see a Sealing Corps shinobi poke his head into our tent. "I'm here," the young kunoichi answered while continuing to peel off her bandages. She blinked her eyes once or twice before she refocused her vision and registered the shinobi before her. "I've received a request that the reanimated Hyuuga Hizashi see you before he is sealed."

Amu's eyes perked up and her head snapped around to face the shinobi. The sheer mention of her late father's name was enough to get her attention, but put the word 'reanimated' in the same sentence, and she's broken. "Hyuuga Hiashi engaged him in battle, and he requested to see you before being sealed away," the Sealing Corps shinobi explained. "Let me see him," Amu demanded. A stretcher with the reanimated shinobi was brought in then halted to look for an available table. I was about to get up to offer my table, but Amu quickly sat up and tried to stand on her own. She teetered, and almost fell but Itachi moved to catch her and rested her on his lap like an endearing child.

"Amu..."


	2. Chapter 1: Turning My Tables

Chapter One: Turning the Tables... Which Way?

"Why the hell do I have to share a room with _him_?!" the loud blonde of the plantoon jumped up at Captain Yamato's suggestion. The irritation was clearly written on both Yamato's and Kakashi-sensei's face as they both glared at his outburst. The other members of the plantoon seemed exasperated at Naruto's unwillingness to cooperate. I wouldn't blame them either. Personally, I was physically and mentally drained from the long journey from Konoha. We were assigned to work with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura to track down Uchiha Itachi and his assumed partner, rumored to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Kakashi had myself and Kiba in the front lines to pick up scents and chakra tracks. Of course, everyone was on edge and it took a lot of energy to keep your attention focused on one task at all times. At a time like this, we had no patience for Naruto's shinanigens. And there was always Kiba to magnify Naruto's trouble.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled back at Naruto and pointed an accusing finger at him, "I don't want to share a room with you either, Naruto!" I pinched my nose in frustration and furrowed my eyebrows together. Personally, it sounded like a suitable rooming assignment, but leave it to these two idiots to make things difficult. "Naruto, Kiba," I called sternly, and both retards looked at me. "You two _will_ share a room and neither of you _will not_ complain about it any longer. I have a headache from listening to you two bickering back and forth the entire time here and unless you wanna end up like Kakashi-sensei's face, then you both will shut the hell up." Kakashi-sensei gave a humored but distasteful look at the threat. Kiba's and Naruto's head bounced back and forth before Kiba finally asked, "Wait, what happened to Kakashi-sensei's face?"

"It barely exists." Kakashi-sensei gave a stale face at the humor, but ignored it. I soon got up from my seat to stand with Sakura. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" Naruto roared with laughter and fell backwards, rolling from side to side as if he were legitimately dying from laughter. Kiba was laughing until his eyes watered and was knocked down by Naruto. He didn't explode at the Jinchuriki this time; Instead, they held each other as they laughed, muttering things between roars of laughter such as "Kakashi-sensei doesn't even have a face", "he barely has eyes", "no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend", and "not even Sasuke would kiss him". Sakura and Captain Yamato seemed to try to keep the laughter in out of respect, but everyone eventually laughed until their faces were red. Well, everyone except... Shino. And Kakashi-sensei.

As soon as Sakura calmed down enough to move without falling over, we both approached the door and Sakura called to Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, Kirara and I are heading in for the night." Captain Yamato ignored her statement due to laughing too hard, but Kakashi-sensei, eager to escape public humiliation from his own student, quickly handed Sakura a piece of paper. "Since you and the comedian are turning in, then make yourselves acquainted with this. It's a diagram of the chakra tracks and possibilities of routes and tactics we've come up with to counter Itachi's whereabouts and pick up traces of Sasuke's scent." Sakura and I nodded and took a step out the door before Kakashi-sensei stopped us one more time. "Sakura... Take this time to come to terms with your feelings. You know that it's something you must do before you see Sasuke again."

It felt odd that Kakashi-sensei was looking dead at me but clearly addressed Sakura. Half of me wanted to ignore it, but at the same time, maybe he implied that there were feelings of mine that I needed to come to terms with as well. Although we were clansmen, I never looked at Sasuke the same way Sakura did. He was more like a brother to me, much like Itachi was to my own older brother. Deciding to ignore it, I watched Sakura nod at Kakashi-sensei seriously and turn to close the door just as Kiba and Naruto were settling down. "Goodnight everyone," we both called to the boys.

"Coming to terms with your feelings for Sasuke, huh?" I commented as we walked the short hallway to our assigned room. I felt Sakura's emerald eyes drop as I brought up the subject. "I guess, but it's harder than you think," she muttered, turning into the large, spacious room. A small table was in the middle with a few seats around it. Two beds were near the windows with a lantern between them. It was simple and relaxing. Clothes were laid out on the table by Sakura; It was something she had done when we previously visited our room. "Would you like to try to come to certain terms while we unwind in the bathhouse?" I offered, packing up my own clothes and heading to the door. Sakura was already on my heels as we sneaked past the boys' rooms and to the steamy hot springs.

"Kirara," Sakura called from the huge tub of steaming water. I was seated at one of the shower heads, scrubbing shampoo into my hair. "Yeah?" I replied and turned a little in the stool to face her. "What are your feelings toward Sasuke-kun?" she inquired. I let the shampoo sit in my hair for a while and moved on to scrubbing myself with soap and body wash. "I don't necessarily feel the same way toward Sasuke as you do, if that's what you're asking. But if you want to know the relationship that Sasuke and I have then I would describe it as more of a brother-sister relationship." I could hear Sakura fidget in the water. "So I guess Sasuke-kun leaving the Hidden Leaf Village wasn't easy for you either, huh..." she sighed heavily. I crocked my head a little. "It was hard for me too, to an extent. I was disappointed and angry that Sasuke would defect the village that he was born and raised in. The Hidden Leaf is a natural home to us Uchiha, naturally, since our ancestors were the ones who helped establish it. But there's something else to Sasuke. He's driven by hate and tied down by revenge. He's always been like that, since the Uchiha clan's massacre. Since then, he's been driven by the goal to attain revenge on his older brother, Itachi. However, I think it's something deeper than just Itachi..."

"You think Sasuke-kun has other goals? I mean, do you think he wants to kill other people besides his older brother?" Sakura inquired as I joined her in the hot tub. "Not exactly," I answered, and looked her dead in the eye, "I think that once he kills Itachi, _if_ he kills Itachi, that is, then it'll be one thing leading to another. He'll kill more people than just Itachi." I watched Sakura's eyes drop again and she sunk even deeper into the water. "I just can't stop loving Sasuke-kun. I don't know why, but something about me..." she muttered. I raised an eyebrown and cracked a half smile. "Goin' after those bad boys, eh Sakura?" I winked and laughed. She cracked a weak smile. "I just want Sasuke-kun to come back, even if Naruto has to drag him back to Konoha. I know I can't really do anything to help either of them, but I really just wish that Sasuke would get some sense knocked back into him and come back." I snickered, "Oh, he'll have some sense knocked back into him alright..."  
_

"I assume faces don't get much more repulsive and unattractive than yours, do they, Kisame? Or can the other six Swordsmen of the Mist prove me wrong?" I spat at the man with shark-like features. He bared his teeth in what seemed to be a half smile or snicker. The sword, Samehada, seemed to growl at the movement I made in an attempt to get comfortable in the chains that bound me to old stone flooring and walls. "Watch yourself, porcupine. I can still turn your ass into sushi with the chakra I have left." It pleased me greatly to see the irritated look on Kisame's face as he stood a good ten feet away from me by a door. I assumed he was waiting for someone by the way he paced every so often. "You couldn't be more annoying, could you, Hyuuga?" he shot back, "Just wait 'til Itachi-san gets back. I dare you to insult him." _Itachi-san? Does he mean...?!_ I snickered and laughed at his challenge but I was quickly silenced as a stone door was pushed back and Kisame moved to invite his guest in further. "Be careful, Itachi-san. She's a handful."

"It is to be expected. She possesses an Ocular Jutsu that has rivaled my clan's for decades," the figure replied. As soon as Kisame moved I was able to see the figure better. He had midnight black locks which seemed to shine. His bangs hung down past his forehead protector, which had a Konoha symbol on it with a scratch marked through it, and shaped his face to make it look softer. His eyes shone with the Sharingan, proof of his Uchiha legacy. Of course, the tear troughs that hung deeply under his eyes was his most distinguishing feature, and it clearly betrayed his age. "You have no idea," I heard Kisame mutter under breath and chuckle before leaving. I assume that Itachi picked up on it too but ignored it.

"Now then. I've kept you alive because I need you," Itachi began, "The Hidden Cloud keeps close watch to rouge ninja, so I assume they have all they need on Uchiha Sasuke." I automatically kept my teeth clenched together. "So," he knelt down to look me at eye level, "I would appreciate it if you use that information that was to be delivered to Kakashi-san to assist me in finding my little brother."


	3. Chapter 2: Konoha 14

Chapter Two: Konoha 14

_Four weeks earlier..._

It had been three weeks since Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi-sensei, and I set out to defeat the Akatsuki cell that had killed Asuma-sensei. Since then, each of us had tried to cope in different ways. Choji constantly trained in the mountains behind his house, sometimes with Shikamaru. Most of my time was spent here in my mother's flower shop. Sometimes, I would go to train with Tsunade-sama, Billboard Brow, or Shikamaru and Choji. Sometimes my father would train me too. Then there was Shikamaru. If he wasn't with either me or Choji, then he was either with the Intel Unit or at Asuma-sensei's grave.

"Hello?" the rasp at the door snapped me out of my trance and I wondered how long I was daydreaming. "H-hold on!" I called and rushed to get the door. Genma-sensei stood at the door and I quickly welcomed him in. "Oh no, that's fine. I was looking for you anyhow. Could you do me a favor and contact Inochi and that Nara kid?" he asked. _Nara kid...?_ "You mean Shikamaru?" I thought aloud. "Yeah, him. I need some intel from the both of them," Genma-sensei explained. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I sent telepathic signals all over the village to find the both of them. My telepathy reached my father first. _"Dad, it's Ino."_ I thought. _"What's wrong?"_

_"Genma-sensei came to the house looking for you and Shikamaru."_

_"What does he want? I'm processing the information from the Kumo shinobi."_

_"He didn't say, but he looks as if he's about to go off on a mission. Can you come home real quick to see him? It seems he really needs to talk to you two."_

_"Fine. Contact Shikamaru too. I think he has a few days off so he's either-"_

_"At his house or at Asuma-sensei's grave."_

_"Well you seem like the Nara's bodyguard. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

I lost contact with my father and I snapped out of my telepathic trance for a moment. I opened my eyes to look at Genma-sensei. "I contacted my father just now. He was at the Intel Division, looking into the mind of a captured shinobi. He should be home in a minute. I'll contact Shikamaru right away," I informed him. Genma-sensei nodded his head and took a seat on a stool nearby. I closed my eyes once more and searched for Shikamaru's mind. It was relatively easy for me to find since I often contacted him telepathically and his mind was the most familiar to me. _"Shikamaru, are you there?"_

_"Is that you, Ino?"_

_"Yeah. Listen, Genma-sensei came to the shop looking for you and my father. Can you come over here as soon as possible?"_

_"Genma? The proctor from the finals of the Chunin Exams?"_

_"Yeah. He requested to see you, and I think it's urgent. Just get over here."_

_"How troublesome. I'll be over in a while."_

_"Shikamaru. Now."_

_"Fine. Now get outta my mind."_

"Ugh he's an ass sometimes!" I hissed to myself. When I opened my eyes again, my father was talking with Genma-sensei already. Both men turned to look at me when I awoke from my trance. "What did Shikamaru say?" my father asked first. "He'll be over here too." Both nodded and they returned to talking. I occupied myself with making flower bouquets again.

"What did you find in the Cloud shinobi?" I heard Genma-sensei ask my father. "Are you looking for anything specific or are you just wasting my time?" my father asked back. I heard Genma-sensei grunt a little before speaking again. "Look, did you see the image of a Hyuuga in the man's mind?" Genma-sensei spoke. _A Hyuuga in the Hidden Cloud?!_ I thought to myself. "Actually, I did. I didn't particularly recognize the girl though." I peered over to see Genma-sensei's face light up with hope. "How old did she appear?" I watched my father think over his answer a minute before he actually spoke. "She looked to be a teenager, or an adult. The memory was relatively recent, so I assume the girl is still alive, if that's what you're worried about." Genma-sensei let out a sigh of relief as the door to our shop swung open again. This time, my teammate walked in.

I was surprised to see Genma and Inochi standing in the center of the shop, talking. Ino was tucked away in the corner, making bouquets. She was the first to notice me. "Shikamaru!" she called, her face lit up. I gave Ino a smile and then turned my attention to the two men who noticed me. "What's the big deal?"

"Shikamaru," Genma spoke. "I want you to tell me Konoha's relations with the Hidden Cloud." I sat in thought for a moment before answering his question. "We're not best friends, but we tolerate them," I answered back casually. "Genma," Inochi spoke. "What are your intentions of going to Kumo? Does the Fifth even know about your going?" Genma nodded. "The Fifth sent me on this mission. The death of Asuma... It's one of many. The Akatsuki have grown active, and we need the manpower to get rid of every one of them. That girl you saw in the mind of that Cloud shinobi was once my student. She was a prodigy, and everyone hated her for it. Her clan disowned her and she was forced to run away. Her own father traded his life for hers. She lived in secrecy. No one even knew she was still alive. But I had faith that she was still out there, and as powerful as ever. I convinced the Fifth of this, and she allowed me to go to the Hidden Cloud to retrieve her and bring her back so that she can fight alongside us to defeat the Akatsuki."

"Her name... is Amu." For a moment, no one spoke. I felt like the name was familiar to me, but I couldn't match the name with a face. Despite this, Inochi nodded. "Be careful, Genma." The younger man nodded and shook Inochi's outstretched hand. "I await this girl's return." With that, Genma disappeared.

"Ino, I'm heading back to the Intel Division. I still have work to do. Tell your mother that I love her." Ino nodded casually. "I will," she answered, and with that, Inochi was gone. I figured it'd be too troublesome to go out again, even if it was to go take a nap, so I chose to stay around the Yanamaka place. "Are you going to leave too, Shikamaru?" Ino asked from the counter. The way she said it wasn't in an annoyed or pestered manner, but almost as if she had felt lonely. I assumed it was the case. Each of us from Team 10 were a bit lonely from losing our sensei to the Akatsuki. I had been especially bad about it. I offered to do more work for the Fifth as long as it took my mind off of Asuma-sensei. I had began to neglect Choji and Ino more and more as time passed. The way Ino asked me made me feel guilty about it inside. _It's troublesome, but I suppose I'll have to make it up to Ino and Choji for neglecting them so much._ "Hey, Ino."

Her head turned to face me slowly, completely questioning what was coming next. "Do you want to go out for a drink?" I offered. _I'm offering for more trouble than I can handle. Women are always so troublesome with wanting men to pay for them and take them home after getting drunk._ But despite this, I knew that I had to make it up to Ino, as well as Choji later on. "S-sure," she agreed as she dropped a handful of roses.

"What brought this on, Shikamaru?" Ino questioned. I sighed loudly. "It's troublesome but I wanted to," I answered. I watched Ino's face light up with happiness from beside me which made me smile. I earned a punch in the shoulder from her. "Aww, you can be nice," she joked. I continued to smile as we found the resturant the Konoha 11 had gone to upon Naruto's return from training. Back then, it was one of the best nights of our lives. We celebrated years of being teammates and our friendships. We all drank until we were drunk. I had remembered Ino that night with Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata. She was practically dancing on top of Sakura and Naruto. She had thrown her shirt somewhere in a crowd of people and both girls flaunted their pink and purple thongs. As appealling as it was to see Ino half naked, I had to bring her home that night to make sure she didn't rape anyone. Of course, it was a sight to see Lee tell Sakura that she was going home with him. I was surprised to hear that he went on a mission a few days after that. Of course, Hinata gained enough courage while intoxicated to ask Naruto to walk her home. But Naruto drunk only wanted to show Hinata around the village. She agreed to it anyway. It was hilarious to hear that both had woken up on top of the Hokage Mountain completely clothed, to most of our surprises. Neji had taken Tenten to the training grounds to train saying that he felt invincible. However, Tenten passed out as soon as they got there and Neji was forced to take her home. Choji ended up staying at the resturant to eat.

"Shikamaru," Ino called with a smile as we stood in front of the restaurant, "do you remember when everyone went here when Naruto came back from training?" Her face seemed to light up at the memory. I smiled and nodded, then walked in straight to the bar. The flashbacks started coming to me as Ino and I took seats at the bar. The Konoha 11 were able to fit at the bar area by themselves, even those over half of us gave up seats to go dancing or eating or hitting on others while intoxicated. To some of us like myself and Choji, it was quite the hilarious sight. "Those were some good ass days," I heard Ino say from beside me. I chuckled a little. Typical Ino to be all happy and giddy reminiscing on the times we all spent together. "But," her mood drastically changed. I watched her beautiful cerulean blue eyes drop to the drink in front of her. "My father always reminds me that being a shinobi means going through hard times like this. It isn't all just fun rivalries and parties. It's not an easy life..." I forced my mouth into a half smile. "He's right," I began, drawing her attention. I took a sip of sake before continuing. "But that's what I need you around for," I smiled at her and she looked completely shocked. "Before you contacted me telepathically, I was at Asuma-sensei's grave. In the morning, Genma had found me there and he talked some sense into me. There's a lot of pain in losing someone you care a lot about, and it's not always easy to move on from. But as troublesome as it was, I came here with you, and I realized that what Genma had told me was true. There's thirteen of us now, including Uchiha Kirara and the Hyuuga Amu girl that Genma set out to retrieve and bring home. Fourteen if Naruto is able to bring Sasuke back to the village. In essence, there are many of us. Each of us are friends that share special and unbreakable bonds. We all grew up together and therefore we know each other unlike anyone else. You and I, you and Sakura, Sakura and Naruto, Naruto and Neji, the list goes on. We're all comrades and as troublesome as it can be, our job is to support each other. That's who the Konoha 11, or rather, the Konoha 14 is. We're inseparable."

I placed an arm around Ino. "That's the bond between you and me, Ino. I've wasted my time at Asuma-sensei's grave and one visit with you and I'm already smiling again. Your cheerful, bright, attractive, bossy, forceful, and flauting personality keeps us together," I said, removing my arm. "It's always troublesome, but at least, it keeps me sane. It fuels the rivalry and friendship you have with Sakura. So don't let the Ninja World diminish the flame you bring to us." I felt Ino's head rest against my shoulder. "You know, Shikamaru," she began, closing her eyes, "that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said." I smirked again. I was more than happy to have the old Ino I knew back. "Troublesome, as always." _Can you see this, Asuma-sensei? This is the change you've brought about to the Ninja World._ I picked up my glass of sake and held it to my lips, and I watched Ino do the same. It was troublesome, but maybe I did need to spend time with them again.

After what seemed like a simple hour later, Ino was back at it again. The night from the Konoha 11 party was reincarnated from Ino's dancing and grinding. The music was blasting and it seemed like my head throbbed to the beat of the music. Times like these I thanked God that I was the type of person who could drink the hardest alcohol and not get hammered like Ino. I looked at the watch I hid beneath my sleeve, which read 2:53 in the morning. _OH SHIT. _I jumped up from my bar stool and frantically searched the crowd for Ino. _This is so goddamn troublesome!_ I thought with irritation as I slipped past other women and men dirty dancing. I was finally able to find Ino in the midst of the crowd, grinding and dancing dirty with some civilian man. Oh man did that piss me off...

**Oh man I haven't updated in a looooong time. I apologize everyone! Anyway, I'm starting to really get into this story, so expect faster chapter updates. Also, I'm in a writer's block for my other story, so if you're interested in that one too then I apologize hahaha. Anyway, here's a glimpse at some character pairings, ShikaIno. I realize I'm gonna get a lot of shit for not shipping ShikaTema but hey, what can ya do ? ;P Keep reading to find out what happens to Genma and Amu, and also with Shikamaru and Ino! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


End file.
